Will they Survive?
by hrhwolflover94
Summary: This is the Sequel to What will she discover? I would recommend reading that story first before this one so you know what is happening I will be mentioning little things from that story in this one. The first chapter is a trailer and the next one will be up soon, this story will either have chapters up every other day or once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story will be written during the summer, been a while coming but only because I have been extremely busy with uni and family stuff so I am sorry but I hope that you like this trailer and the first chapter will be up either tomorrow or the following day. Enjoy!**

Trailer

**There back together, there stronger than ever, starting a new year at Yale…but so are they **

_Shows Jess and Jo walking around campus and talking to some of their friends _

**She is starting to wonder why they are together.**

''_Logan I just don't understand they are different for each other''_

''_why do you care so much?''_

**Is one of them starting to get feelings for someone else while still trying to do their plan?**

''_Maybe I should tell him what I think but I can't he doesn't like me like that'', shows Jo alone thinking by herself_

**Has she really forgiven him for what he has done?**

''_you haven't really forgiven me!'' _

''_You proved that you could do it again!''_

**Will they try and re-think there plan, or keep it and hope they can change their feelings**

''_I don't think we should do this anymore''_

''_I still her love, I want her back''_

**With confusion and hurt, can they stay together or will they break up?**

''_I love you Ace''_

''_Maybe we should break up''_

**In this new story see if Logan and Rory can last another year at Yale with Jo and Jess now along for the ride and the struggles that are going to be facing them.**

**With new drama, conflicts, fighting feelings, proving love and still trying to pass Yale will their love be enough to get through it all or will they lose one another in the process?**

**Find out in this New Story, the Sequel to 'What will she discover' **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it has taken me a while to get this started, been a lot busier than I thought I would be, with moving and resits. Here is the first chapter I hope that you like it and will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can please, be patient with me though and that you understand I might not be able to get it up frequently.**

**Chapter 1**

**Logan's POV **

He woke up in their apartment they shared during Yale the one she still uses now, it was great they had got back the other night. They had ordered in and watched some movies before bed. Now he was laying there watching her sleep or at least trying to. His mind kept wondering back to their last day at Vegas.

Seeing Jo and Jess together, he couldn't understand they weren't all that similar from what Logan knew from Rory. Jess was your typical bad-boy kid who then grew up and become a book writer and worked in a book shop, he didn't seem that bad but Logan knew or could at least tell that he was still in love with Rory. He was also in love with her and was giving her up without a fight. Then there was Jo and she was to Logan and all their friends the biggest slut they knew, she was someone that liked to use others and she rarely fell in love with someone, or showed her true feelings.

Them together could be bad for his and Rory's relationship…his thoughts however were suddenly stopped as Rory started to shift in her sleep. She was going to be waking up soon and he quietly slipped out and started to make her some coffee, he knew she would like it. As he was making the coffee his thoughts went back to Vegas, Jess and Jo. If he was honest with himself then he didn't care that much for Jo or Jess as long as they didn't interfere with his and Rory's relationship he didn't care what they did. He was just happy to have Rory, his Ace back.

**Nobody's POV **

As Rory woke up she noticed the coffee next to her and smiled and reached for it just as Logan climbed back into bed with her, with his own morning tea.

''Morning Ace''

''Mmmm morning''

He chuckled slightly ''how you sleep?''

She was more awake now after having some coffee in her system and said ''Just fine, good to be sleeping back home again with you'' she smiled at him and when he smiled she had a feeling they might just do, just fine these days.

**Rory's POV **

She was on her third cup of coffee after her shower. Once she and Logan talked some more in bed they took a quick shower and were able to get ready for the day. She was dressed in blue faded jeans, a plain white top with a grey checked shirt on over that, with black ankle boots. She wanted to dress differently and they were new clothes that she had got in Vegas with the girls. She was waiting for Logan they were going to out for breakfast, and then get some food in since most of the stuff they had was a bit off.

She sighed and then called to Logan who was getting changed ''Come on, I'm hungry can we go now please?''

She could hear him laughing slightly ''I'm coming I couldn't find my shoes''

''if you put them away like your meant to then you would be able to find them'' she said with a grin as he came out of the closet.

He was grinning with her and came up and gave her a quick peck. ''come on then and lets you some food''

They left quickly then only for the fact that she was hungry. They were going to a little café that was a few minutes' walk from their apartment that they have went to before. The owners of the café knew what she was like already and would have a cup of coffee ready for her. She liked it was no Luke's but it was still good.

She was talking to Logan about the latest story that her mum had told her the night before, with Kirk doing some crazy as usual when someone bumped into them.

**Nobody's POV **

''Oh sorry didn't see you'' Rory said but when she seen who is was she wasn't so apologetic anymore

''No problem Tory'' Jo said with a smirk

**What is Jo doing near Yale? How long will Logan and Rory last this time? Is Jo alone or with someone? Will there be any new faces? Find out in this story!**

**Sorry the first chapter is short but I haven't really been able to focus on what should be written and I am currently trying to think of how to include someone in the story and what their role might be. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think it helps with being able to know what to write next.**


End file.
